This invention relates to the field of magnetic disc memory units. More particularly this invention relates to a ruggedized magnetic disc memory unit suitable for use in hostile or severe environments and capable of withstanding loads or stresses, such as shock, vibration, and temperature extremes and which is capable of operation at any attitude. The unit of the present invention is particularly suitable for use in military applications, but it may also find use in other demanding environments, such as, for example, oil and gas well drilling and seismic exploration.
Both magnetic tape recorder units and magnetic disc memory units have been known in the art for many years. Tape units suitable for use in demanding applications are available, but a need exists for an improved disc unit. The disc unit of Application Ser. No. 821,101 discloses a disc unit improved over those theretofore available. The invention of the present application presents a further improved disc unit, particularly in regard to fitting within a smaller envelope and having enhanced capability to operate in extreme vibration and temperature environments.